The Mightypuff Girls
is an American action-adventure-science fiction-comedy superhero comic book series based on , being published by since TBD 2017. Synopsis Set in a distant future in the City of Qwertysville, three teenage girls join forces to face several threats that haunt their hometown. Characters Main *'Mecha Utonium' - the leader of the trio and Blossom's descendant who is extremely intelligent, providing the team with her own gadgets. *'Mena Utonium' - the most beautiful but the ditziest of the trio and Bubbles' descendant who is obsessed with cute animals and fashion. *'Meteor Utonium' - the tomboyish and strongest of the trio and Buttercup's descendant who often gets into trouble due to her short temper and aggressivity. Supporting Original *'Hera' - the Greek goddess of women who grants the girls new powers known as the Might Force and serves as a mentor to them. *'Kurt Jocex' - the editor-in-chief of the Daily Qwertz who is often at odds with the Mightypuff Girls, since he believes they are TBD. *'Captain Archibald Russo' - the head of the Qwertysville Police Department who sees the Mightypuff Girls as potential menaces due to their TBD. * Descendants *'Prof. Chase Utonium' - a scientist who is the Mightypuff Girls' creator/father and Professor Utonium's descendant, being very caring and protective of them. *'The Mayor of Qwertysville' - the Mayor of Townsville's descendant who is idiotic and obsessed with pickles, much like his ancestor. **'Ms. Sasha Bellum' - the Mayor's beautiful assistant and Ms. Bellum's descendant who assists him and occasionally gives advice to the Mightypuff Girls. *'Ms. Kristen Keane' - the Mightypuff Girls' teacher at Qwertysville High School and Ms. Keane's descendant who often provides useful info to them. It's later revealed she's dating Utonium. *'Carolyn Snyder' - the Mightypuff Girls' best friend and Robin Snyder's descendant who sometimes helps them. * Antagonists Original *'Dolores Megabytes' - Duchess Megabytes' mother who is the head of Megabytes Corporation, being out to defeat anyone who gets in her way. *'Hades' - the Greek god of the underworld who has mastered the TBD. *'Sandra Jocex/Toxica' - a janitor and Kurt's sister who became a toxic being after a freak accident, causing her TBD. * Descendants *'Mojo Jupiter' - a genetically modified chimpanzee and Mojo Jojo's descendant who wants revenge on Utonium for rejecting him and turning him into a deadly mutant. *'It' - a powerful demon and Him's descendant who aims to destroy TBD. *'Duchess Megabytes' - a rich spoiled brat and Princess Morbucks' descendant who desires to be a Mightypuff Girl, even if it implies murder. *'Lord Silico' - TBD *'Fluffy Lumpkins' - a hillbilly creature and Fuzzy Lumpkins' descendant who tries to kill anyone who invades his property. *'The Deadlyruff Boys', consisting of: **'Blast' - TBD **'Bomb' - TBD **'Burst' - TBD *'The Cygreen Gang', consisting of: **'Spade Copular' - the leader of the Cygreen Gang and Ace's descendant who TBD. **'Jasmine "Serpent" Ingleberry' - TBD **'Armando "Lil' Armando" de la Guerra' - TBD **'Grubtron' - TBD **'Daniel "Big Danny" Williams' - TBD *'Sedustara' - a seductive medusa-like figure and Sedusa's descendant who TBD. *'The Amoeba Gang', consisting of: **'Extreme Leader' - TBD **'Youngster' - TBD **'Slender' - TBD *'Empress Paintina' - TBD *'Doctor Ivan Chrontech' - TBD *'The Fashionistas', consisting of: **'Bikini' - TBD **'Bikini' - TBD * Issues # Trivia *This comic has a similar premise to Loonatics Unleashed. **Similar to it, the main characters are teenagers and Hera's role is inspired by Zadavia. *Rather than being toddlers like their ancestors, the main characters are 16 years old. *While most of the concepts are based in the 1998 series, some elements from the 2016 series are incorporated into it as well. Category:Comics Category:Warner Bros. Category:DC Comics Category:Cartoon Network Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:2017 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas